The Desert Gang - The Hovercargo's in Danger
.]] 'The Desert Gang - The Hovercargo's in Danger' The Desert Gang - The Hovercargo's in Danger is the seventh episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The Blitz team arrives in Romeo City, seeking to pick up a new Zoid for Leena, replacing the Dibison that was totalled in the previous episode. Hers is a heavily customised Gunsniper, although Naomi (picking up her Gunsiper from the same shop) scoffs at it's ridiculously overloaded frame. Both teams, it is revealed, are heading to a Battle Royal in Temps Town the next day. However, before they leave the shop, a pair of Sinkers fly past and knocks in all the shop's windows. Naomi heads out take them on in her Gunsniper, while Brad borrows an anti-Zoid Rifle from the shopkeeper (Leena's Zoid isn't outfitted with a combat system yet, and the shopkeeper refuses to let them rent one of the others). Naomi takes out one Sinker, while Brad the other. The pilots are taken into custody, but the rest of the gang is informed about the warrior's intervention, and they swear revenge. The Blitz team (plus Naomi, who is invited over for dinner) leaves Romeo City for Temps Town, while the city's jail is stormed by the Sand Stingrays, who break out their colleagues and head off to find the Blitz team. It is revealed that Brad customised his Command Wolf, replacing the "Irvine-style" gun with a pair of 250mm guns (the CP-04). As he and Naomi talk, the Sand Stingrays catch up to, surround and bombard the Hover Cargo. Jamie and Leena return fire with the Hover Cargo's guns, while Brad and Bit are sortied (Dr Toros simply wants to get their Zoids out so that he can get the Cargo's speed up). Naomi returns to her Gustav, but is unable to pull over and get into her Gunsniper. Brad head off to help her, while Bit stays to defend the Hover Cargo in the Jager, though he is vastly outnumbered. Brad and Naomi are knocked off a cliff and flee into a forest, which the Sand Stingrays set ablaze. Naomi makes for a nearby cliff to get a better vantage point, but is ambushed by a Sinker. Brad save her and uses a smokescreen to escape. Meanwhile, Bit takes out a few Sinkers, but the vast majority are unharmed. Before he can be defeated, Leena's Zoid's systems are completed and she blasts all of the Sinkers with her heavily armed Gunsniper. The Stingrays catch up to Brad and Naomi, but before they can finish them, Leena arrives and finishes the gang off. With the Sinkers defeated, the police arrive, this time with a heavily armed escort of two Gojulas, and load the gang onto a Whale King. Considering that the Gunsniper is out of ammo and that Brad's Zoid is heavily damaged, the Blitz team decide not to participate in the Battle Royal. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Sand Stingray Gang * Introduced opponent(s): NIL (unofficial battle) * Featured characters: Sand Stingray Gang, Naomi Fluegel * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Fluegel Team =Zoids= * Gun Sniper * Sinker * Liger Zero * Command Wolf * Gustav * Whale King * Gojulas Trivia *As listed by the Gun Sniper mechanic, Leena's Gun Sniper is customized with the following parts: two Weasel units, two Gatling rifles, four missile pods, two launcher units, high-capacity stabilizers and various other reinforced parts. * Some of the Sinkers are similar to those seen in Zoids: Guardian Force during the Grand Prix. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime